


Per raggiungere il tuo cuore

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per quanto si sforzasse lui non lo notava mai.<br/>Eppure si impegnava da sempre per renderlo fiero e orgoglioso di lui: lui, che sarebbe diventato il suo discendente diretto.</p><p>Aveva cercato di domare il suo carattere e di renderlo adatto a “quello di un Re”.<br/>Voleva rendere orgoglioso il nano che lo aveva cresciuto ed amato ma...<br/>Thorin aveva sempre gli occhi puntati su suo fratello minore.</p><p>- Fili! - sentì la voce dello zio chiamarlo e subito aprì la bocca per risponde ma, con sua enorme delusione, notò che, ancora una volta, l’altro aveva invertito il nome suo e di suo fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per raggiungere il tuo cuore

**Titolo:** Per raggiungere il tuo cuore  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
 **Personaggi:** Thorin Oakenshield, Fili  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Incest, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 1029  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Premettendo che non amo le Durincest e Kili...  
Dato che il pairing della sfida me li imponeva ho deciso di giocare la carta Thorin/Fili e devo dire che mi piace parecchio come coppia! XD  
Potrei provare a scriverne altre, in futuro...  
Chissà!  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

Per quanto si sforzasse lui non lo notava mai.  
Eppure si impegnava da sempre per renderlo fiero e orgoglioso di lui: lui, che sarebbe diventato il suo discendente diretto.

Aveva cercato di domare il suo carattere e di renderlo adatto a “quello di un Re”.  
Voleva rendere orgoglioso il nano che lo aveva cresciuto ed amato ma...  
Thorin aveva sempre gli occhi puntati su suo fratello minore.

\- Fili! - sentì la voce dello zio chiamarlo e subito aprì la bocca per risponde ma, con sua enorme delusione, notò che, ancora una volta, l’altro aveva invertito il nome suo e di suo fratello.

Il Re poteva anche chiamarlo per errore ma i suoi occhi non lo guardavano mai.  
Erano sempre lì, fissi su Kili, a provocare una crescente invidia nel cuore di Fili...

Perché non riusciva ad avere le attenzioni di suo zio?  
Perché vi era sempre e solo Kili a riflettersi in quelle iridi?

Era stato quel desiderio di essere finalmente notato e quell’invidia nei confronti di Kili a convincerlo ad intrufolarsi nelle stanze di suo zio.  
Avrebbe trovato anche lui il modo di avere l’attenzione di Thorin per sé e, quando lo zio rientrò per andarsi a riposare e lo trovò nudo sul suo letto lo guardò perplesso.

\- K-Kili che... -

Fili sospirò e, afferrando lo zio per la mano, lo guardò negli occhi.

\- Io sono Fili, mio Re. - pronunciò, andando poi a posare un leggero bacio sulla mano del nano come un devoto suddito.

Thorin era ancora confuso e cercava di rifiutare quell’idea che, nel vedere il nipote nudo nel suo letto - lo faceva solo da bambino, quando ancora era figlio unico -, gli balenò in mente.

Dove aveva sbagliato?  
Gli aveva fatto mancare qualcosa?

\- Nipote io penso che... -

\- Io penso che dovresti sfogare i tuoi desideri, mio Re.  
Ti offro il mio corpo. - lo disse senza paura, e tenendo lo sguardo fisso sullo zio.

\- Fili, rivestiti.  
Come puoi anche solo pensare di... Di... - le parole gli morirono in gola, imbarazzato forse più per i pensieri che stava facendo sul corpo di suo nipote che per le intenzioni di quest’ultimo.

Fili grugnì contrariato.  
E non riuscì a impedire ad un pensiero di far capolinea nella sua mente:

“E se fosse stato Kili?”

Infastidito si portò le dita sulle labbra e, fissando l’altro, cominciò a leccarle e inumidirle.  
La sua lingua svettava fuori dalla bocca, lambendo in maniera indecente le due falangi e lasciando boccheggiare Thorin che abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Mi guardi, per favore. - insistente, si tirò seduto e si appigliò alla pelliccia dello zio.

\- F-fili... - la voce di Thorin si fece più bassa e, quando il giovane nano cominciò a baciarlo sulla bocca, facendo strusciare i loro inguini, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo allontanò.

\- Prendetemi. - chiese ancora tornando a leccare le labbra del suo parente.

Alle orecchie di Thorin Scudodiquercia quella sembrò una supplica e, quando i suoi occhi videro le dita umide di Fili avvicinarsi al suo orifizio per andarlo a stuzzicare, aprì la bocca per cercare nuovamente di invitarlo a ricomporsi.  
Purtroppo per lui però gli occhi del biondo lo tennero a bada e comprese che sarebbe stato inutile dissuaderlo sia con le parole che con i fatti.

Fili era fiero della sua decisione e non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nulla al mondo!

Così cedette e, in silenzio, lo osservò prepararsi davanti al suo sguardo, mugugnando e contorcendosi dal piacere mentre il Re si spogliava ed eccitava per quella visione...

\- F-fate in fretta mio Signore. - disse Fili, spalancando le gambe e ansimando quando l’altro si insinuò tra di esse e gli alzò i fianchi.

Thorin lo fissava ancora dubbioso ma era ormai troppo tardi per impedirsi di sfogare il desiderio di possedere quel meraviglioso corpo: lo sovrastò e andò a baciargli il collo, penetrandolo completamente.

Fili si ritrovò ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria.  
Era la prima volta che concedeva il suo corpo a qualcuno e anche se si era ben documentato chiedendo ad altri nani gli sembrò tutto così diverso...

Un forte dolore lo fece contorcere e, per non far capire nulla allo zio, si morse le labbra con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Tremava, spaventato da quanto stava accadendo, timoroso che quel dolore lo avrebbe ucciso e spaccato a metà.

Thorin aspettò qualche minuto immobile, continuando a baciarlo sul collo e a lasciargli piccoli segni rossi sulla candida pelle.

Aveva compreso ogni cosa ma rispettava ancora la decisione di suo nipote che, testardo, non volle tirarsi indietro.  
Evitò il suo sguardo scendendo a lambirgli il petto con la lingua ruvida, soffermandosi sui capezzoli fino a farli diventare turgidi; poi, senza troppa fretta, cominciò a entrare e uscire da quel corpo dannatamente stretto.

Fili emise un gemito, inarcandosi sotto il corpo di Thorin che - ormai al limite della sopportazione - incrementò le sue spinte, alla ricerca del piacere.

Nella stanza si potevano udire solo i loro ansiti e gemiti che si mescolavano al rumore sordo dei loro bacini che si scontravano con decisione.

\- M-mio Re... - Fili chiamò lo zio, nel disperato bisogno di incontrare i suoi occhi.

Fu solo in quel momento che Thorin smise di torturargli il petto e alzò lo sguardo; infilò una mano tra i loro corpi, andando ad afferrare l’erezione del più piccolo, pompandola alla stessa velocità delle sue spinte.

Insieme raggiunsero il piacere e Fili, esausto e incapace di trattenere ancora tutti i suoi pensieri ed emozioni, lasciò che delle lacrime rigassero il suo viso.

Thorin uscì dal suo corpo, andando a posargli un bacio sulle labbra e fissandolo negli occhi.

\- Fili... Perché piangi? - chiese con tono assurdamente timido ma preoccupato.

Suo nipote scosse il capo, cercando di tornare posato.

\- P-posso... Restare a dormire qui? - gli sfuggì dalle labbra, in un sussurro appena strozzato.

\- Resta. -

Il Re posò un bacio sulla fronte del suo nipote più grande e, sistemandosi meglio nel giaciglio, coprì entrambi con le lenzuola.

Fili non sapeva cosa dire e fare e anche Thorin preferì il silenzio alle parole.  
Lo abbracciò, carezzando i lunghi capelli biondi del nano fissandolo negli occhi fino a che, il più piccolo, esausto, non crollò addormentato lasciando che un leggero sorriso dipingesse il suo volto sfinito dall’amplesso.

\- Buonanotte Fili. - sussurrò al suo orecchio Thorin Scudodiquercia.

Almeno per una volta, almeno per quella notte, Fili era riuscito a insinuarsi nel cuore del suo Re.

 


End file.
